Historia de un sueño
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Es la noche de Halloween y Hermione Aún sufre por la Pérdida de su amado maestro de pociones. Pero una visita hace que se sienta mejor. One-Shot.


"**Historia de un sueño"**

* * *

**Resumen:**Es la noche de Halloween y Hermione aún sufre por la pérdida de su amado maestro de pociones. Pero una visita hare que se sienta mejor.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling.

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno como en esta pagina no se pueden subir Song-Fic. Escuchen la canción "Historia de un sueño" mientras leen, es una sugerencia.

* * *

"_Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad". _Ninon de Lenclos.

* * *

Era una noche estrellada. Ninguna nube estaba en el manto de estrellas que se extendía sin fin en el cielo nocturno.

En todas las casas de ese pequeño pueblo, cercano a Londres, se veía la emoción y la festividad de aquella fiesta, que era Halloween, producía. Los pequeños disfrazados y pidiendo dulces de casa en casa. Los adultos sonriéndoles y diciéndoles que sus disfraces eran muy buenos.

En todo el pueblo se sentía esa atmosfera de festividad, bueno en casi todas las casas. Había una pequeña casa en la cual vivía una joven. Nadie en el pueblo la conocía bien. Solamente la habían visto una que otra vez en el mercado y nada más. Pero esas eran cosas que traía sin cuidados a los habitantes del lugar.

La joven que vivía en aquella humilde casa buscaba su soledad. Deprimida por la pérdida de un ser amado en una guerra brutal y sin sentido. En la guerra que había ocurrido en el mundo mágico y que había terminado hace no más de dos años.

-"Dos años ya… y aún me duele como el primer día".-Pensó una joven de ojos color chocolates. Sus ojos estaban opacados por las grandes ojeras que los rodeaban. Su piel era casi tan pálida como el camisón de seda blanco que llevaba. Su cabello era una gran masa de pelo castaño alborotado.

La joven estaba parada mirando por la venta a los niños que jugaban alegremente. Muggles que nunca supieron del gran peligro que corrían.

Cansada ya se acostó en su cama. Su cuerpo simplemente parecía un títere de la rutina diaria. Se movía solo por moverse. Respiraba solo por respirar. Sentía que ya no le quedaba nada porque vivir… Su alma estaba muerta, tal y como estaba el hombre al que amo tan febrilmente.

-Severus…-Dijo en un susurro antes de cerrar los ojos para entrar nuevamente a ese mundo de pesadillas. Ese mundo en que la muerte de Severus se repetía una y otra vez. Donde la serpiente, sin piedad ni nada, clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello del hombre. Arrancándole la vida.

Cuando estuvo bien entrada la noche. El viento abrió la ventana de la habitación de la joven, pero aún así ella no despertó. Una luz se comenzó a meter dentro del cuarto, ese resplandor poco a poco fue cogiendo forma de un hombre de piel pálida, la cual contrastaba con su cabello y sus ojos negros, los cuales se posaron en el cuerpo de la joven que yacía durmiendo en la cama.

Lentamente se fue acercando al lecho. No emitía ningún ruido, puesto que iba flotando en aire. Cuando estuvo al lado de la cama se sentó a un lado de la joven de cabellos castaños. Una de sus manos se posó en rostro de la joven y comenzó a dejar leves caricias.

-Hermione…-Habló el hombre en un suave susurro. La joven por su parte solamente se removió en la cama, pero a diferencia de antes una suave sonrisa estaba apareciendo en sus labios.

Severus se inclino sobre el cuerpo de la joven y rozó su frente con la de ella para entrar en su mente, en sus sueños.

El hombre observó el lugar que estaba soñando Hermione. Era la orilla de una playa. Busco con su mirada a la joven y la encontró sentada en la orilla, el agua suavemente rozaba sus pies. Fue caminando en dirección a ella y se sentó a su lado. No le hacía mucha gracia, pero haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-Hermione…-Habló el hombre con voz suave. Debía hablar con ella la había visto sufrir durante esos dos años desde que había muerto.

-Solo… solo es otro sueño.-Habló la castaña con voz queda.-Cuando voltee a mirarte observare como Nagini te asesina…-Su voz se quebró con esa última palabra.

Severus suspiro resignado. Sabía que no iba a hacer fácil convencerla, pero debía hacerlo. Era su única oportunidad. Solo podía ir a visitar en Halloween y esperar otro año más no sería conveniente.

-Mírame.-Dijo cogiéndola del mentón para que voltease a mirarlo. Sus ojos negros se juntaron con los de la castaña que lo miraba sorprendida. Debía decirle que estaba que estaba bien si deseaba estar tranquilo en donde estaba.

-Severus…-Hermione se abrazo al cuerpo del hombre. Él estaba ahí con ella. No había ni serpiente, ni casa de los gritos, ni Voldemort. Nada. Solo él y ella.

-Hermione…-Habló con voz suave. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que se encontraría en esa situación alguna vez, lo hubiese tachado de loco. Pero ahora no. Se había enamorado de esa joven antes de morir. Había compartido con ella momentos que jamás olvidaría, ya que habían sido los mejores de su vida.

Se separo de ella y levantó el rostro de la joven para besarla. Unieron sus labios en un tímido beso, con el cual trataban de guardar en sus memorias para siempre.

Cuando se separaron Hermione se abrazó a Severus. No quería soltarlo. No quería que desapareciese.

-Quiero que te cuides y hagas tu vida, Hermione.-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Eso era lo más cursi que había dicho desde que tenía memoria, pero ya nada le importaba, solo su pequeña Gryffindor.

-No quiero que te vayas.-Susurro con las lagrimas comenzando a rodar por sus mejillas.-Por favor Severus…

_-_Tan sólo me dejan venir, dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti_._-Severus le susurro en el oído. Estaba yendo contra todo lo frío que fue en vida, pero no le importaba.-Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.

Hermione no dijo nada más. Ella sabía lo mucho que ha Severus le costaba decir esas palabras. Permanecieron juntos, así abrazados en esa playa en el sueño de Hermione.

Severus se dio cuenta de que Hermione se estaba durmiendo en sus brazos. Eso solo significa que ella estaba pronta a despertar.

-Te quiero Hermione… se feliz.-Dijo antes de volverla a besar. Hermione cerró los ojos. No quería quedarse dormida, pero los brazos de Severus siempre le daban un sueño tranquilizador. No importaba cuantos problemas tuviese encima. Cuando estaba con él todo desaparecía…

Lentamente abrió sus ojos. Vio que ya era de día. Lentamente se fue estirando en la cama. Sin saber porque se sentía mucho mejor. No había dormido así en mucho tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama y sintió que alguien la observaba. Poso su vista en la ventana y solamente observó en el árbol, que estaba afuera, a un pequeño pájaro de color negro que la miraba.

Sin saber porque se sintió más feliz que nunca y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla cuando el pequeño pájaro se fue volando.

-Yo también te quiero Severus…-Habló en un susurro al aire.

**.-The End.-**


End file.
